Strawberry Smile
by Jazyrha
Summary: Because Kyouya loves the way Kaoru's strawberry smile makes him sin /KyouKao/ /Done for the Food Challenge on S.H.I.N.E/ "You really don't like strawberries, do you?"


**Strawberry Smile.**

He doesn't really get why his eyes are glued to the red fruit on the table. He doesn't even like it. He doesn't like it in the least.

Strawberries are everything Kyouya's not.

They're sweet, a fruit of summer. They're red, the colour of passion, love, lust.

They make _him_ smile, close his eyes in bliss and savour the taste on his lips.

Strawberries do everything Kyouya can't.

Therefore, he hates them. He detests the sweet taste. He detests the little fruit because it succeeds in what's he's been trying for so long and fails.

All he wants is to make Kaoru smile.

And that damn fruit is doing it.

But when one of the girls calls him over and tells him to sit down and eat a piece of the strawberry cake she brought, he can't really refuse. So he sits there, next to _him _and he makes himself believe strawberries aren't that bad when he clearly likes them so much.

They are.

It's impossible to eat them without getting your hands all sticky, without the juice dripping down your chin. It's just… so sloppy and spontaneous, he doesn't like it.

He must be the only person on this earth who forced himself to swallow that cake and those strawberries.

He resists the urge to give Kaoru his strawberries, because he doesn't even want to think about all the consequences that would have.

Squealing fangirls, weird looks, two idiots freaking out, embarrassment, the label 'gay' plastered all over him.

He hates strawberries and what they make him want to do.

When the girls look away, Kaoru leans to him quickly, closely and Kyouya can smell the strawberry-scent all around it and it makes him sick. He prays in the back of his mind that Kaoru will get away from him fast so he won't start throwing up.

"You don't like the cake, don't you?" he grins.

"I'm eating it, right?" he simply answers back, his senses begging him to react upon those thoughts in his head.

He hates strawberries and what they make him want to feel. He hates the person they resemble so much, because he's the first, only, last, person on the world who made him fall in love.

He eats the cake as slowly as he can, but not slowly enough to make it seem he doesn't like it. He just doesn't want another piece.

He can't handle anymore. He can't handle the sickening sweetness that makes his stomach twist and turn. He just can't take the sugar and the energy.

Finished with the piece of cake, he puts the small plate back down, gives the girl a smile. Since he doesn't have any other customers and the girls obviously wanted him to stay and… sit next to Kaoru, he stays and sits next to Kaoru.

Sits next to the source of that blissful moaning, the happy smiling, the joyful biting. It makes him sick, makes his stomach twist and turn, makes his lips dry, makes him feel so weird, so confused, so strange, so strawberry-like.

And there's nothing he can do to change it.

So, he continues to listen to Kaoru making these noises, ignores the feeling in his stomach every time he looks up and Kaoru's red lips wrap around the red fruit.

He really doesn't get why he's staring at the piece of horrible food not yet inside his mouth.

He doesn't know why he feels so sick but can't throw up. He doesn't know why he's feeling so sick, but not in the least miserable.

He doesn't know why he's so happy to see Kaoru smile.

The fangirls leave and Kaoru's strawberries are gone, all disappeared inside his mouth. Without a word Kyouya stands up, goes to finish the work he was doing.

He hates strawberries. He hates the way he can't get the smell out of his clothes, how the sweetness lingers.

He dislikes the taste, but he can't get it out. He dislikes the nauseous feeling in his stomach, the tingling, the sparkles, the smile he can't seem to get off his face.

Not even does he hear how the door slams closed, how he's told by all the members that they'll leave now. Not even does Tamaki's screaming reach his ears. All he has is that one thought.

He really hates strawberries. He should never ever eat them again.

Shaking the thought of his head, he looks around, to find himself alone. All alone with the strawberry eater.

"Kaoru…" he starts, sounding a little more absent than he likes, so he continues more confident: "Is there anything you want?"

He looks around, notices Hikaru and Haruhi already left.

"You really dislike strawberries, don't you?" Kaoru laughs.

And he doesn't get why that sound makes the twisting in his stomach even worse.

"They're just fruits," he answers. "I don't have an opinion about them."

"Is that so?" Kaoru smiles, as he walks closer.

Unconsciously, Kyouya takes a step backwards, almost feeling like a prey. And with each step Kaoru takes, he can smell the strawberry scent coming closer. With each meter he crosses, each inch he shrinks the distance, he can feel his knees getting weaker, his stomach twisting more, his mind getting blanker.

Kaoru doesn't even reach him, because the scent of strawberries disables Kyouya's ability to think and he pushes him against the wall. There's no yelp and no sound, just a strawberry smile.

Without a second thought, he gives in into the strawberry temptation and his lips are pressed against Kaoru's.

And he can taste Kaoru, can taste the strawberries. In the back of his mind, something yells at him that this is wrong, wrong, and he should stop it because after all –

He really dislikes strawberries.

And Kaoru's strawberry all over.

He hates how those strawberries take away his ability to think straight, he hates how he needs to break away from the kiss because his lungs are going to explode, but most of all –

He hates that smile.

That smile on those strawberry tasting lips. So he decides there's only one way to get the taste out of his mouth. He takes another deep breath and kisses Kaoru again.

And all of sudden the sweetness isn't that sickening anymore.

Kyouya Ohtori loves the way strawberry smiles make him sin.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Well... I don't wanna say much. I'm going to die from sleep. 1.40 AM here, on a frigging Friday. Talk about suicide. But, of course, the KyouKao love is all worth that! XD

**This was done for the Food Challenge on S.H.I.N.E, issued by Shiku. I took the word 'strawberry.' Just in case you didn't notice. This was written to support the KyouKao fanclub, Of Glasses and Syrup. Please join S.H.I.N.E, you're really going to like it! There's a link on my profile. So, check it out! Now!**

And Please Review!

_- Jazy,  
_The leader of the Red Squad, protecter of the KyouKao-ness -still self-proclaimed title- and the girl who miscalculated and actually has to write 70 more stories to own half of the KyouKao section here on .


End file.
